


One Hit

by krtsknation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, And Oikawa just wanted to take a hit, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi uses vape, Kurootsukki are mentioned, M/M, Oikawa is a little shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtsknation/pseuds/krtsknation
Summary: "Fine. I'll let you take one," he moved out of the chair and sat on the bed. "But first, give back the juice."Oikawa agreed and handed it to him and everything happened so fast."Iwa-chan!" He exclaimed in surprise.One second he was giving the small bottle to Iwaizumi and the next thing he knew, his wrists are held by Iwaizumi's right hand and Iwaizumi's straddling him.orIwaizumi uses vape and Oikawa got curious.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	One Hit

**Author's Note:**

> so *laughs nervously* first haikyuu fic i'll post ever and i'm really nervous ksksks i had this headcanon that Iwaizumi uses vape as his stress reliever so this fic is born. i actually don't have any knowledge about using vape except from my brother because he uses it. if i get anything wrong, please let me know so i could change it :] 
> 
> anyways, here it is! first ever haikyuu fic!! if you liked this fic please share your thoughts on the comments! i would love to read those :"> happt reading!!
> 
> ps. this is unbeta'd (?) im sorry for the grammatical errors in advance hnng

Oikawa woke up to the sound of something falling followed by a hushed curse. He opened his eyes and tried to look at where the sound came from. He saw Iwaizumi crouching down at his study table.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice raspy from sleep. 

Iwaizumi quickly turned around to look at him. Oikawa rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his boyfriend walked towards the bed. He sat on the side and leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead. Oikawa closed his eyes.

"Sorry, did I woke you up?" Iwaizumi muttered. He brushed the fringe from his eyes and Oikawa leaned closer to his hand.

He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. 

He was met with Iwaizumi's eyes on him, staring at him intently with a fond smile on his face. 

Oikawa can feel his cheeks heating up. He's not awake enough for this...

He coughed and his boyfriend must have noticed his discomfort because he chuckled. Oikawa glared playfully.

"So what are you doing?" 

"I was just getting my scissors but it fell down," Iwaizumi showed it to him as he got up from the bed.

Oikawa pulled the sheets up and rolled over on his front. He watched Iwaizumi drag his chair from his study table to the bedside drawer. He noticed there are things sitting on top of it. Iwaizumi's vape, his juice (the cotton candy one) and some cotton. He guesses he'll change the cotton.

This is not new scene for Oikawa. He has seen Iwaizumi use vape when he's stressed or just wanted to relax. He uses it sometimes when Kuroo and Kei come over to their apartment. Or whenever they have a night out with the gang. 

It's Iwaizumi's stress reliever and he doesn't use it frequently so it's not an issue for Oikawa.

He crossed his arms and propped his chin on top of it. He noticed just now that Iwaizumi's only wearing his boxer and Oikawa can clearly see the scratches he has on his back. He can feel his cheeks heating up again.

I did that to him...

Well, it's not his fault. Iwaizumi's a bit... rough today, to say the least. Can you blame him if he has nothing to hold on to except for his boyfriend's broad shoulders?

Oikawa gently shook his head. Again, he's not awake enough for this.

For now, he settled himself just by watching Iwaizumi change the cotton. He's currently cutting the cotton in half and rolling it. He discarded the burnt cotton and pulled his chair closer to the drawer. He began changing the cotton of his vape and Oikawa watches him intently. 

Iwaizumi glanced at him. He gave him a small smile which he returned. He went back to his vape. He grabbed the small bottle of juice and opened it. He put 2 drops and close the bottle again. He followed it by closing the mouth of the vape, too.

Iwaizumi pressed some buttons at the side of the device before taking a long hit. Oikawa watched him inhale the smoke, let it sit in his lungs for a few seconds, before exhaling it. His chest began to flush and the room was filled with the cotton candy scent soon after. 

He took another hit and throw his head back. Oikawa stared at his neck. There are bite mark at the side but he ignored it. His attention is solely on how Iwaizumi inhale and exhale the smoke. 

It's... hot

Oikawa doesn't know what comes to his mind but he suddenly had this urge to try it.

Taking a hit. Smoking. Feeling the smoke in your lungs. That. 

He's curious.

"Iwa-chan," he called. Iwaizumi hummed. He still has his eyes closed and head thrown back. Oikawa watched as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. His apartment became a bit foggy because of the smoke and the smell of cotton candy is getting stronger.

He scooted closer and pat Iwaizumi's thigh, grabbing his attention. Iwaizumi looked down on him and raised his right eyebrow. 

"Can I try?" 

Iwaizumi immediately frowned. "No."

Oikawa pouted. "Just one hit?" 

He shook his head and took a hit. "You wont be able to handle this," his voice getting rapsy because of the smoke.

Oikawa raised his eyebrow at him and tilt his chin up, clearly challenging the other man. "Try me."

Iwaizumi stared at him for a good minute, thinking. But in the end he still shook his head and smirked. "Still a no. Sorry, babe," and took another hit.

Oikawa glared at him. Iwaizumi chuckled. He's clearly enjoying this. Oikawa glanced at the top of the drawer and quickly grabbed the small bottle of juice. 

Let's see who's laughing now.

He rolled over on his back and moved back from Iwaizumi. He smiled at him and Iwaizumi frowned again.

"Give that back. That's my only juice,"

Oikawa shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Oikawa," he warned. He moved the chair so he's facing him directly. Oikawa avoided to look at his body because he can't afford any distractions. 

"Let me take a hit first."

"I said no. And why do you want to do that, anyways?"

Oikawa shrugged. "I'm curious. You and Kuroo-chan uses that,"

Iwaizumi sighed and leaned on his chair. "It's just like a cigarrete."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Iwaizumi laughed lowly and Oikawa pinched himself to stay focused because again, he can't afford any distractions even though Iwaizumi Hajime is the epitome of distraction right now.

"Just one hit, pleaaase?" He pouted for good measure. He's just really curious about the feeling and the taste. And he'd rather try it with Iwaizumi rather than somebody else. 

Iwaizumi sighed. "You're really stubborn, did you know that?" 

He winked at him. "I've been told." 

Iwaizumi just scoffed. "One hit and you're fine?"

He nodded aggressively. The other man squinted his eyes at him but Oikawa just smiled. Finally, Iwaizumi nodded. 

"Fine. I'll let you take one," he moved out of the chair and sat on the bed. "But first, give back the juice."

Oikawa agreed and handed it to him and everything happened so fast.

"Iwa-chan!" He exclaimed in surprise.

One second he was giving the small bottle to Iwaizumi and the next thing he knew, his wrists are held by Iwaizumi's right hand and Iwaizumi's straddling him. Yes, both of his wrist are at his grasp. Damn his wrist for being so thin. Oikawa heard the juice rolling on the floor. 

He looked up to glare at the man sitting on top of him but stopped when he saw him looking down at him. Again. For the second time this evening or was it third time because earlier I gave him— oh. Nevermind.

Iwaizumi smirked above him. Oikawa glared and tugged his hands back but Iwaizumi's hold just tightened. 

"Iwa-chan, my hands!" 

"No, babe. I thought you want to take a hit?"

"Yes but let go of me first."

"Not a chance," Iwaizumi smirked again and Oikawa is so close to headbutting him but he restrained himself.

"Then how am I—" 

He stopped talking when suddenly, Iwaizumi leaned closer. His face just inches from his. He was directly at his eyes and Oikawa can't help but be drawn to it. He can feel his heart beating faster as seconds passed.

"I'll let you take a hit but you have to follow me. Can you do that, babe? Hmm?" He murmured.

Oikawa audibly swallowed. He nodded slowly. Iwaizumi smirked. He leaned closer until his lips are ghosting over Oikawa's left ear.

He whispered, "Close your eyes." 

And Oikawa did what he was told (?) 

If possible, his heart's beating faster because of anticipation and excitement. 

Iwaizumi leaned back and Oikawa started breathing through his lips. His breathing getting ragged because of excitement. 

The hold on his wrist lighten but Iwaizumi's still holding it. Oikawa listened carefully to his surroundings. He can feel him looking at him and Oikawa wanted to go under the sheets because he's getting shy. Instead, he turned his head sideways. He can feel his cheeks heating up.

Iwaizumi laughed. "Aww, getting shy on me?" 

"You're doing this on purpose," he accused.

"Maybe, maybe not." 

Oikawa was about to open his eyes when Iwaizumi tighten his hold on his wrists.

"Ah!"

"I didn't told you to open your eyes,"

Once again, Oikawa audibly swallowed. 

Iwaizumi shifts on top of him and he fought the urge to whimper because obviously, this man is fucking teasing and tormenting him and congratulations, it's fucking working. 

"Iwa-chan, please..."

He can hear the smirk in his voice. "I haven't done anything yet and you're already begging? That's a surprise." 

He chose to ignore the comment. Iwaizumi released the hold on his wrists. His hand cupped his cheek and he traced his lower lip using his thumb.

"Open your mouth," Iwaizumi said and who is he to not comply? 

He parted his lips gently. 

He moved his hand away from his face and Oikawa heard Iwaizumi taking a hit. The hissing noise fromt the device seems to be louder in his ears. And the next thing he knew, Iwaizumi is leaning so close. His face are centimeters apart from his, and his lips are ghosting over his. 

Then Iwaizumi exhaled (?) the smoke directly in his open mouth and Oikawa eagerly breathed it in. The smoke entering his body and making his whole body cool. The smell of cotton candy was much sweeter. 

His body felt cool and hot at the same time. 

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes and through the smoke between them, he stared directly at Iwaizumi's eyes. He's also breathing through his lips and his whole chest are flushed. Because of their proximity or something else, Oikawa's not sure. 

Iwaizumi placed a gentle and chaste kiss on his still open mouth.

"Not bad for a first time?" He murmured against his lips. 

Oikawa giggled. He encircled his arms on Iwaizumi's neck and pulled him closer. He gently bit his shoulder, making Iwaizumi chuckle.

"Not bad..." he answered and closed his eyes. 

Iwaizumi placed another kiss at the side of his head. "Let's get some dinner?" 

Oikawa hummed and pull Iwaizumi closer if that's possible. Muttering a "later" before nuzzling his face at his neck.

"Cuddle monster..." Iwaizumi whispered, smile evident in his voice.

Oikawa giggled but doesn't let go of him. 

Gods, he's so fucking inlove with this man...


End file.
